Xasara, The Goddess of Life
Appearance WIP Personality Xasara is unlike most of the other Gods & Goddesses in the regard that she doesn't really ever seek to rid the world of things deemed unworthy or evil. While some of them, like Squall, will try to make things much more difficult for mortals they find "wrong", and others, like Zegram, will remain neutral and will rarely take sides, only really doing so during a worldwide crisis, Xasara, being the Goddess of Life itself, always supports all that lives, good or evil. In this sense, she is perhaps the most fair of all of the Gods, as the only things she will not tolerate are the undead, like ghosts and zombies. On top of that, Xasara herself is very kind and soft-spoken, she rarely ever raises her voice above the normal level, even when in combat. While some of the statements she makes may come off as pretentious, it is important to remember that she says and does everything for a reason, usually to benefit all of Life in general. Xasara also is known to "crumble" a bit when faced with adversity, something she isn't used to experiencing. Because of this, Xasara is very quiet and is rarely found being overly-sociable with anyone. However, on rare occasions, typically when many lives hang in the balance, Xasara will take a stand for Life in all of it's many forms. She's also been known to become very serious when it comes to those she cares about, like her husband or her son. History WIP Powers Godlike Conditioning Flight Teleportation Immortality Biokinesis (Life) Quintekinesis (Life-Forces) Dermakinesis (Skin) Haemokinesis (Blood) Osteokinesis (Bones) Arthrokinesis (Joints) Myokinesis (Muscles) Genokinesis (DNA) Vitakinesis (Health) WIP Forms Base Goddess of Life (Unknown multiplier) Strengths Being the creator of literally all Life aside from the other Gods, Xasara knows every single species to have ever existed and can easily create any new life-form she wants or perhaps even bring an old one back from the brink of extinction or even from death. Being the Goddess of Life, she has more authority over granting life than even Angel, and thus, can override even Angel's vote when it comes to the creation of a new species. This may not seem like a big deal, but she's one of only about 5 Gods who can override Angel's authority over their own respective sphere of influence. Being the Goddess of Life itself means that Xasara easily has the power to take all Life away as well, and practically no one could really stop her either, except for maybe Angel or Zezko. Now the chances of her actually doing something this drastic are proportionately low since that would destroy her husband and her son, both of whom she cares for very much. WIP Weaknesses Xasara is extremely kind and will actively avoid fighting and violence as much as she can help it. She isn't pacifistic per say, but she is against conflict unless there's no other possible choice. In other words, unless you corner her and leave her with no choice but to fight, she'll try to avoid it. Claiming legit threats to either her husband or her son is usually enough to get her to do whatever her aggressor wants, no matter how crazy or reprehensible it may be for everyone. WIPCategory:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Intelligent Characters